Listen to your heart
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Elsword is the popular and heartbreaking rune slayer during school hours. Outside of school he is a hard working no nonsense author. Aisha is the quiet and unsociable elemental master during the day. At night she's a bounty hunter that works directly for the Prince of Elrios himself. Both sixteen. Both already forced to marry each other. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

><p>Listen to your heart<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

The sound of aimless and noisy chatter, and the addition of constant squeaking from the shoes on wood could have driven a normal person to the brink of insanity. Not to mention that the school gym was huge, easily able to fit an entire Olympic sized swimming pool (two in fact, were under the floors, just press the button then the students can take swimming classes). Six huge lights were attached to the ceiling, in between a pair of ten meter wide ceiling fans.

Down below a basketball game between the two major schools of Elrios, Hamel high and Velder high, was taking place. Velder high were the ones wearing black jerseys with white stripes, while Hamel's was a light blue mixed with navy blue.

Aisha Glenstid stared at the basketball game. If anyone were to look at her right now, with her white coat over her purple clothes, and her hair tied into childish ponytails plus the glasses on her face, they probably would describe her as the typical bookworm.

But how would I describe Aisha Glenstid? Most would call her 'the genius of the century' or 'the elemental master of Hamel high', while others outside of school would call her dog of the royal house. Unbeknownst to her classmates and almost everyone in Elrios for that matter, Aisha was actually the head of a very important family. Not like she really had the choice, but nonetheless she is the head of a secret organisation working directly for the Prince of Hamel at the very tender age of sixteen.

If she had a choice she would have probably wished to leave this business behind, but she couldn't, especially since both her sisters ran from their duties (quite literally) and thus left Aisha to the mercy of the succession of her family business. Not only was it dangerous, but it was the exact opposite of what Aisha wanted.

As 'the genius of the century' her magic excelled those in her class and even teachers. She couldn't help it, she was drilled these at a very young age because of her father, hoping that she had the ability to be the head of the family (because both Noah and Specka always tried to run from their duties).

Which brings us back to the present.

The elemental master watched as the basketball club fought against the rival school. Noticed how I used 'fought' instead of 'play'. Thing is, it's a magic school. As long as it's magic, anything goes.

The Hamel student that currently had the ball smiled as his feet started to spark slightly. Within the next step a small burst of fire erupted from his legs, shooting him into the air.

However he crashed into an invisible barrier three meters in the air, striking him down. The Velder boy pulled the ball towards him with a flick of his hand, and suddenly took off, using the wind around him to increase his movement speed. Easily he passed two of his opponents, skidding to a halt at the next, passing the ball to the side. As the receiving boy caught the ball, everyone cheered loudly.

The pride of Velder, Elsword Sieghart, caught the ball. Smart, good looking and an all-round genius, not to mention he was the only rune slayer of his generation, and the youngest to ever learn that magic.

He was quite tall, easily a head taller than the average guy. But the thing that made him stand out the most was his trade mark crimson hair and matching eyes.

Catching the ball in his hand, he was about to shoot.

As three defenders leapt into the air to obstruct the ball, he transferred the ball to his left hand and circled around the stunned opponents. Skilfully he past his opponents one by one, without using his magic. As Elsword neared the hoop, one of the defenders loomed over him, dwarfing him and continued to use giant magic to increase his height.

His now massive hand reached out for the rune slayer, but a glowing circle with magical markings appeared in front of Elsword. In one instant, he was above the gigantic boy, as if he were soaring. He started to fall quickly and as he did, he slam dunked the ball in, a loud ringing sound echoing the gym.

A chorus of cheers erupted, even standing ovations. Aisha couldn't help but smile slightly at the red haired boy. At least not everyone was an incompetent idiot that didn't know how to use magic probably.

Though it looked easy, what most people don't understand is how rune magic works. First is visualisation, you need to see the perfect drawing of a rune in your head. Second is the speed of the drawing has to be done quickly so it's not interupted. The last is spacial coordinates, which is the real reason why rune magic is the hardest type of magic to learn. The rune can't interfere with objects around its surroundings, nor can it move from the drawing point, so if interrupted it will be defused. So to do all three in a split second, was a truly amazing feat.

The buzzer sounded at that precise moment, ending the game at 75-Velder to 73-Hamel.

Elsword was greeted by comforting back slapping, even from Hamel high.

As if on cue, he looked up at where Aisha was sitting, giving a sheepish smile that seemed to say 'did I do alright?'.

The elemental master nodded.

'Though I could have done better' was her expression back, earning a laugh from the rune slayer.

* * *

><p>After most sporting events at Hamel high they would celebrate, where the basketballers would party and talk among themselves, and occasionally flirt with girls.<p>

From talks about basketball to talks about girls, they would tease Elsword for still being single and being popular. Of course that's what the majority of people had believed then.

Already changed into his other clothes which consisted of a black half shirt and long white pants, he was getting some female attention from afar.

Separating from the group of basketballers, he walked to the drink taps next to the oval.

Turning on one of the taps, he splashed some water on his face, taking in a deep breath. He switched tha tap off and with the sports towel around his neck wiped the water of his face.

"That was an amazing game wasn't it?"

Elsword turned around to the group of girls that were addressing him.

"Uh, sure…I guess," he said. "Though I could have done better."

"So," the girl continued, edging closer. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon? Maybe afterschool we could hang out. I know a good café on the main street-"

Elsword held up his hand, silencing the girl.

"Sorry," he said. "I really can't."

After seeing the girl nod, Elsword turned around but the girl was persistent grabbing his hand.

"Maybe some other time then?" she asked again.

"I have no spare time," he answered. "my dad's a strict man."

Known to all, his father held a major position in the court of order, possibly could be described as Prince Seiker's right hand man. But like Aisha he was forced to learn magic from a young age. Though he had no interest from the start, he decided to learn rune magic as quickly as possible just to stop his father bickering about 'you will one day replace me' and all that.

So in three months Elsword had memorised everything that was needed to know about rune magic. In a year, he could use the runes in the physical world. He no longer had any use for learning anymore magic.

Understanding, the girl finally let go.

"Okay," she said sadly.

Sensing her sadness, Elsword turned back to the girl.

"Look, you're cute," he said. "Don't let someone like me bring you down."

The girl blushed uncontrollably, but before she could say anything else, the rune slayer already walked away.

He needed to be in a quiet place, somewhere he wouldn't get any attention. Making his way through the school, he strolled lazily with his hands in his long white pant pockets. If anyone wasn't being in awe of him, some would question 'how does he know the layout of the school?', though there wasn't anyone else in the corridors in the first place.

He took a right, walking up the flight of stairs. He continued up each flight, finally reaching the top.

Opening the door he was thwarted by the gentle breeze. Shutting the door he walked to the railing and looked over it, down at the other students from both schools.

"Quite the view isn't it?" Aisha said from behind him.

She had been reading a book on the small roof above the door. Shutting her book, and popping it away in a small portal she made, the elemental master closed the portal and slid of the smaller roof, landing near the door.

"I mean, you told me that the view was nice," Elsword admitted. "But I didn't think it would be this good."

Aisha smirked playfully.

"You lied to that girl," Aisha continued. "You have plenty of spare time, and your father's only strict in public."

"Go get your own roof," Elsword said jokingly. "If you include the time that I spend with you, then I have no spare time."

"Firstly, this is my school and I was technically here first," the girl answered. "And secondly, you make me feel guilty that you can't be with friends either."

Elsword gave a sad smile.

"I should be the one that feels guilty, I mean, I can't help you with your line of work and everything." Elsword took a step back, looking at his watch. "It's almost time for me to head back to school now," he said. "Don't be late home. And watch out okay, I don't want to be a widow at sixteen."

Aisha playfully punched the rune slayers arm.

"Just make sure there's a good dinner waiting for when I get back home."

* * *

><p>It was night time already. This is when the night's become dangerous. The activities and events that are held tend to be illegal in the magic world. Though none of it was any of Aisha's concerns, her target this time was on their way home.<p>

From the rooftop of an abandoned house, she watched the shady man walk into the apartment block across the street.

Dressed in black from head to toe, she was a 180 degree opposite of her usual day self. She had ditched her glasses as they would get in the way, and her staff had been kept somewhere easy to reach.

She checked her watch impatiently. 8:30pm.

At this rate she was going to be late. She had better complete this one quickly.

Once the man had disappeared into his apartment building, Aisha waited. She saw a single light turn on from his room.

A couple of minutes later the light went out, and Aisha prepared to leap off. She gracefully lifted herself into the air, before flying towards the window. In one motion, she spun in mid-air, striking the window with her feet, landing in the room.

"On your feet now!" she shouted.

Shocked, the man that had just tried to sleep thinking he was safe, leapt to his feet and fumbled around for a magical weapon. But Aisha was quicker.

From her waist, she retrieved her baton, which extended to a full length staff. As it lengthened, she pushed the staff against her target's neck, pinning him on the bed.

"Don't move," she warned.

The man raised his hands slowly. Suddenly he splayed out his hands, pushing Aisha back into the wall. He switched the lamp on by his bedside, and grabbed the now visible staff leaning on the table. He leapt from his bed and ran out the bedroom door.

Rising to her feet, Aisha raced after the man, following him.

He ran out of the apartment and into the hallway, where some complaints of other renters could be heard. He ran out the glass doors, with Aisha slowly gaining onto him. She swung her staff, the ground suddenly caved upwards in front of the man, blocking his way.

Raising his staff, he turned and faced Aisha, shaking slightly. He pushed his staff forward sending a gust of wind. Casually, she stepped out of the way, the attack missing her completely. Aisha's target was pretty clumsy at his magic, using more mana than necessary.

Desperately he swung the staff wildly, sending waves upon waves of gusts.

Aisha yawned as she deflected each and every one. How could she have been hit by this level of magic before?

Though she had to admit, magic without a weapon made him an above average magician.

A couple of seconds later, the man stopped. He swung his staff, but nothing happened.

"You're all out of mana," Aisha said.

She stepped forward, the wind instantly picking up and swirling around her. Debris and rubbish were flung about as she slowly made her way towards her target. If one couldn't see clearly, they would have mistaken her for a demon.

"This if how you use air magic," she said. "And not only that, BUT YOU MADE ME LATE! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>The lone mansion stood on a hill, surrounded by forest and nature. The handsome mansion was truly magnificent, with 13 bedrooms altogether, four bathrooms, two kitchens and a lounge that was half the school gym's size.<p>

In other words, it was beyond huge. Though of course not as big as Hamel Castle, where Prince Seiker lived.

Made of the finest marble, one would find it horrid if even a speck of dirt was found on the outside walls. Truly a work of art, it took three months to build, even with the use of magic.

Aisha fumbled with her house keys. Finally finding the correct key, she was about to unlock the door, when the door opened, revealing a tall handsome man. Dressed in a black and white tuxedo, the man looked smart and well taught.

He was of course, the family butler (Elsword's side).

"Welcome home miss Aisha, I pray that you are well?" he said, trying to ignore that fact that she had cuts and bruises almost everywhere from rushing home.

"I'm fine thankyou Raven," she said cheerfully. "I decided to bring my work home with me."

She kicked the man's body that she had tied up and dragged home, earning a weak grunt of pain.

"I didn't want to be late for dinner, so I decided to hand him to Chung tomorrow morning," Aisha said.

Nodding, the butler stepped back, allowing Aisha to walk into the house. She dragged the tied man that looked like a mummy, hitting his head on the doorstep.

The foyer was large, with two flights of stairs circling around the room's structure to the second floor. The floor was wooden, though it was magically enhanced to be stronger and more durable.

"I'm home!" she called out.

As she said that, one of the maids popped their head from around the corner from upstairs.

"Ma'am!" she exclaimed. "Welcome ba-umfph!"

Tripping over her own feet, the black haired maid fell down the stairs, landing as a heap on the bottom step.

"Ara," Aisha said, quite literally throwing the tied man to the side, uncaring for his health.

She rushed to the maids side, helping her up.

"Sorry, Ma'am," Ara apologised nervously. "That won't happen again."

From behind her, another set of footsteps could be heard. This time it was a blonde woman dressed in smart green, and instead of taking the stairs, she leapt onto the banister and slid down standing the whole way, before landing gracefully beside Ara.

"Welcome home," Rena said, embracing Aisha in hug. "And I see you have brought your work home with you."

She pointed at the limp body at the end of the room.

Rena was in the easiest description possible, Aisha and Elsword's nanny. Seeing as they were both sixteen and the fact that Elsword's father lives in a different residence, Rena is similar to a parent to them.

She is the authority in the household, even if Elsword was home, seeing as he owns the actual house.

"You're hurt," Rena said, looking Aisha up and down. "Ara, take Aisha up to the bath and scrub her down will you, than get her a change of clothes. Dinner is in ten minutes."

Aisha opened her mouth to argue, but with a single glare from Rena she shut her mouth and let Ara take her upstairs.

"Raven," Rena continued. "Take that poor tied up man there and take him to the Prince's home would you. The guards can deal with him. It should take you under a minute yes? Especially with your magic."

Raven nodded, picking the man up easily over his shoulder.

"You underestimate me madam," he said, bowing.

He disappeared like a blur, leaving a trail of smoke.

"Has Aisha arrived home yet?" Elsword asked, appearing on the stairs.

Rena turned around and nodded.

"I shall get the chefs to start cooking, dinner is in ten minutes, so go clean up and make yourself presentable," she said, waving her hand in a shooing motion.

"But it's just us-"

Rena glared, causing the boy to immediately disappear upstairs.

Sighing to herself, Rena walked to the main kitchen.

"Could this get any worse?" she muttered under her breath.

She sniffed the air, smelling something burning.

"Lu! Ciel! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter, Lu and Ciel staring as the family chefs XD hopefully they can cook<strong>


End file.
